in_school_entrepreneurship_directoryfandomcom-20200214-history
California Resources for In-School Entrepreneurship
Introduction Find entrepreneurship resources at your school by clicking on the school's link below; or find statewide resources at the bottom of the page. State colleges and universities Four-year institutions *California Maritime Academy *California Polytechnic State University *California State Polytechnic University, Pomona *California State University, Bakersfield *California State University, Channel Islands *California State University, Chico *California State University, Dominguez Hills *California State University, East Bay *California State University, Fresno *California State University, Fullerton *California State University, Long Beach *California State University, Los Angeles *California State University, Monterey Bay *California State University, Northridge *California State University, Sacramento *California State University, San Bernardino *California State University, San Marcos *California State University, Stanislaus *Humboldt State University *San Diego State University *San Francisco State University *San Jose State University *Sonoma State University *University of California, Berkeley *University of California, Davis *University of California, Irvine *University of California, Los Angeles *University of California, Merced *University of California, Riverside *University of California, San Diego *University of California, Santa Barbara *University of California, Santa Cruz State graduate institutions * California State University, Moss Landing Marine Laboratories * University of California, Hastings College of the Law * University of California, San Francisco California Community Colleges System *Add community colleges here Private colleges and universities * Academy of Art University * Alliant International University * American Heritage University of Southern California * American Jewish University * American Sports University * Antioch University * Argosy University * Art Center College of Design * The Art Institute of California - San Francisco * Azusa Pacific University * Berean Bible College * Biola University, * Brandman University * Brooks Institute * California Baptist University * California Coast University * California College of the Arts * California College San Diego (CCSD) * California Institute of the Arts * California Institute of Integral Studies * California Institute of Technology * International Technological University * California Lutheran University * California Miramar University * California Pacific University * California South Bay University * California Southern Law School * California University of Management and Technology * Chapman University * Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science * Claremont Colleges ** Claremont McKenna College ** Harvey Mudd College ** Pitzer College ** Pomona College ** Scripps College ** Claremont Graduate University ** Keck Graduate Institute of Applied Life Sciences * Cogswell College * Concordia University Irvine * Culinary Institute of America at Greystone * Deep Springs College * Dominican University of California * Epic Bible College * Fresno Pacific University * Golden Gate University * Herguan University * Holy Names University * Hope International University * Hult International Business School * Humphreys College * ICDC College * Imago Dei College * John F. Kennedy University * John Paul the Great Catholic University * Laguna College of Art and Design * La Sierra University * Life Pacific College * Lincoln University * Loma Linda University * Loyola Marymount University * Master's College * Marymount College, Palos Verdes * Menlo College * Mills College * Monterey Institute of International Studies * Mount St. Mary's College * National Hispanic University * National University * NewSchool of Architecture and Design * New York Film Academy * Northwestern Polytechnic University * Notre Dame de Namur University * Occidental College * Otis College of Art and Design * Pacific Oaks College * Pacific Union College * Patten College * Pepperdine University * Point Loma Nazarene University * San Francisco Institute of Architecture * Saint Mary's College of California * Samuel Merritt University * San Diego University for Integrative Studies * San Diego Christian College * San Joaquin College of Law * San Luis Rey College * Santa Clara University * Saybrook University * Silicon Valley University * Simpson University * Soka University of America * Southern California Institute of Architecture * St. Mary's College of California * Stanford University * Starr King School for the Ministry * Thomas Aquinas College * Trinity International University * Touro University California * Trident University International * University of La Verne * University of Northern California * University of Northern California, Lorenzo Patiño School of Law * University of Redlands * University of the Pacific * University of San Diego * University of San Francisco * University of Southern California * University of West Los Angeles * University of the West * Vanguard University of Southern California * Western University of Health Sciences * Westmont College * Whittier College * William Howard Taft University * William Jessup University * Woodbury University * Zaytuna College Primary Schools Only add high schools or other primary schools with active entrepreneurship communities. *Start list here State and Local Resources * Please add statewide or local resources here Incubators: * Please add business incubators located in this state